1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display apparatus, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display apparatus including a thin film encapsulation layer having a touch-screen structure and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display apparatus is a self-emissive display apparatus, which includes a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic emission layer disposed between the hole injection electrode and the electron injection electrode, and which emits light when excitons (that are generated by combining holes injected from the hole injection electrode and electrons injected from the electron injection electrode in the organic emission layer) enter a ground state from an excited state.
Because the organic light emitting display apparatus is a self-emissive display apparatus that does not need an additional light source, the organic light emitting display apparatus may be driven with a low voltage and formed thin with a light weight. Thus, the organic light emitting display apparatus is considered as a next-generation display apparatus due to high-end characteristics, such as, wide viewing angle, high contrast, and fast response speed.
However, because the organic light emitting display apparatus may degrade due to external moisture and oxygen, the organic light emitting display apparatus may be encapsulated in order to protect the organic light emitting display apparatus against the external moisture and oxygen.
A thin film encapsulation (TFE) including a plurality of inorganic layers or a plurality of layers including organic layers and inorganic layers may be used for encapsulating the organic light emitting display apparatus in order to achieve thin and/or flexible organic light emitting display apparatuses.
A touch panel is an input device that may be easily used by intuitive manipulation of buttons displayed on a display panel by touching the buttons with fingers (or another input device). Touch panels are being applied to various fields, such as document issuing devices used in banks or public offices, medical instruments, guide displays for tourists, and traffic monitors.
A touch panel may be fabricated separately and attached to an organic light emitting display apparatus. However, when the above method is used, a thickness of the display apparatus increases, a process for attaching the touch screen is additionally performed, impurities may infiltrate into the screen during the attaching process, and manufacturing costs increase.